inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 19 (Revolution): The True Identity of Mother
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Fukushima Gorou *Kurosawa Ryoko *Yuudai *Team Red Episode 19 (Revolution): The True Identity of Mother "Alright, we're in!" Choshi said, teaming up with Universe Eleven. "Good to have you as a teammate." Isamu said, standing up, coughing a bit. "Nobu, are you alright?" "Yes, Captain." "Yosh, we should have the upper-hand now, with Choshi here as well, we can definitely beat them!" Then they heard Ryoko laugh. "Hahahaha!!! Just because you got more people on your team doesn't mean you'll win, Captain!" Gorou was also laughing. "'We should have the upper-hand now' my ass!" "Shut up!" Hideyoshi said, cutting in. "What's gotten into you guys?!" Nobu asked. "Ryoko... why?" "I told you, you stupid nii-chan! It's all for the sake of Mother!" Commentator: Choshi of Chaos Eleven has also joined Universe Eleven on the mission to defeat Red Eleven! Can they do it?! "Who's this Mother you keep talking about?!" Hideyoshi demanded. "Cut the crap, Kurosawa!" Kai said harshly. "You're being brainwashed, don't you know?!" Ryoko looked taken aback. Then Gorou came up and shielded her. "Your very existences are all an eyesore! Get out of our way!" And he kicked the ball at them, and Jun rushed up to protect his older brother. "Nii-chan! Watch out!" And he used his own body to protect him. Jun collapsed in front of Isamu. "Jun!" "No time to be worrying about others, Sato!" Gorou said, kicking the ball again, and this time scoring in the goal. Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: Jun has shielded his brother by using his own body! And now that Jun is down, Isamu was left to protect the goal! However, it's in!!!! It is now 2-5!!!! The scoreboard is speeding up! They are back in the lead!!! "They've been back in the lead, fart head!" Hideyoshi retorted. "Hahaha!!! Did you see that, Captain?!" "Gorou... come back... remember our soccer!" "What's that? 'Our soccer'? Are you an idiot or what?" Then he crouched down and whispered, "I've never wanted to be on your team. I've never wanted to play soccer with you." Isamu, wide eyed, said, "T-that's a lie!" "Oh? And how would you know that?" "B-because...! Because I'm sure you love soccer with all your heart!" Gorou was now taken aback. Then he clutched his heart, and said, "Now you've done it! Ryoko!" "Yeah!" "This is so interesting, I don't even have to do anything." Yuudai said, watching them. "You bastard! What did you do to them?!" Yu shouted. "Now, now, this isn't the time for that, is it, Yu-kun? Your Captain's about to get beaten up pretty badly. I think you should protect him first." He smirked. The female coach of Red Eleven laughed again. Gorou and Ryoko nodded. "My dear children! Who are you doing this for?!" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. Then Red Eleven answered, "For you, Mother!" "Let's go, Ryoko!" "Yeah!" "IKOUZEE, ZETSUU GOODDOO PUNCHHH!!!!" And then the ball was on flames, and Gorou kicked the ball into the air, and Ryoko jumped and shot the ball with all her might. "I WON'T LET YOU PAST ME THIS TIME!!!" Oshiro said, standing in their way. "TRIANGLEEE BLASTTOOO!!!" But he still couldn't hold them up. "DEATTTHHH HANDDDOOO!!!!" Isamu yelled. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!" Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!!! THE SCORE IS NOW 2-6!!!! WHAT WILL YOU DO, UNIVERSE ELEVEN?!!! Isamu slammed his fists on the ground. "What the hell?!" He said, frustrated. "Nii-chan..." Jun said, worriedly. Gorou then stood before him, and said, "What are you going to do, Sato?" Isamu just looked at him. "Give it up." "No." "Why?" "I will never." "Why won't you give it up?" "I can't." "Why?" "I will save you from 'Mother'." Gorou was astonished. Save him from Mother? Why does he need saving from her? Mother already saved him. Captain didn't need to save him from Mother. He burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Isamu asked, confused. "Just to let you know, I don't need you to save me from Mother." Isamu blinked. "After all, Mother saved me." "W-what?!" "Yeah." "Y-you... you got brainwashed after all!" "Don't be a fool, Sato." "You're the fool!" He blurted. "You're the fool for following the 'Mother' that you all think she is!" "Don't talk about Mother like that! You know her too, you know? You and Jun." "Wha--?!" Then the female coach of Red Eleven said, "Oh, my dear Isamu. Don't you remember me?" She cackled. She certainly did sound familiar. "Y-you're not going to fool me, woman!" Jun said. "Nii-chan, she's not who you think she is!" "I-I know, Jun. B-but..." Then the female coach walked over to him. Commentator: What's this?! The coach of Red Eleven walked over to Isamu Sato herself! And in the middle of the match too! "What the hell is going on?" Choshi thought. Then the female coach ripped her mask off. Isamu's eyes widened, and so did Jun's. "Do you recognize me now, my dear sons?" "I-I must be dreaming..." He said, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong, don't you even recognize your own mother?" "S-Sato's... mom?!" Hideyoshi said. "But I thought she was dead!" Kai exclaimed. "That's what the records say, my dear child." The female coach said. Then she turned to Isamu. "Yes, my son, it's me, your mother." "O-okasan?!" Even Jun was dumbfounded. "W-why are you... here?" "Aren't you happy to see me?" Then Isamu stood up. "Y-you're not the mother I know. The mother I knew would never do something like this!" She was taken aback. "Now, now, son..." She said, and tried to touch him, but he slapped her hand away. "Get away from me, you impostor!" Jun then said to his brother, "Nii-chan... that's... okasan though..." She smiled. "Jun, you recognize me right? You've grown so much, for the last ten years!" "Where the hell were you for the last ten years if you were alive?!" Isamu said, angrily. "I can't tell you that, my dear son." "Then in the same way I can't recognize you as my mother!" He said defiantly. "Boy have you grown..." She said, purring. "Get back! We're in the middle of a match right now! And we will beat your team down! We will make you talk as to where you were before!" She smiled, and when she did, he cringed. She laughed and said, "As you wish, my dear son. I will take my leave right now and see how this match will end." Then she announced, "My dear children! Please, win this for me!" "Yes, Mother!" "Bring it on!" Isamu said, getting ready. He's got to win this! He wants to know why his very own mother was doing this, and wanted to know where she was all this time. He now knew that Coach Miyazaki's mother was not really her. He was her adopted son. Where did that chimera business come from though?! He wanted to get to the bottom of this! Preview of Episode 20 (Revolution): Goddess of Victory I'm Isamu Sato, and my team is losing! I know I need to get back on my feet if I wanted to win this and find out what had happened to my own mother. I now knew who this Mother was, and who Coach Miyazaki was. Although some of this still doesn't really make any sense to me, I was sort of delighted to see my mother again after ten years of disappearing on us and thinking that she was dead. But now that she's made her appearance, I wanted to know why she was doing this to us. What has made her change so much? Also why is she trying to destroy Japan?! What is she thinking?! I need to know! If I want to know, we must beat Red Eleven! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Goddess of Victory! NOTE: Sorry I haven't update this for like two days, I know you guys are probably thirsting to know who the true identity of mother is, hence the episode name LOL. Well, real life has been pretty busy even though it's summer! Like what? I know right. Well, I will try to get all the episodes in and I may make a season 3 because that's where it's seem to be headed right now. So don't worry, lots more to come and will update ASAP whenever I can! Thank you! FEEDBACK IS WELCOME BTW, AND PLS LOTS OF SUGGESTIONS I NEED THEM SORT OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!!